


Lost in Thoughts (A self-insert fic)

by ApathicAuthor



Category: Gregory Horror Show
Genre: Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Neglect, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Multi, POV First Person, Self-Doubt, Self-Insert, Self-Insert Fic, Violence, bitch, dont Judge me I just wanna write this, self-hate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:08:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21967582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApathicAuthor/pseuds/ApathicAuthor
Summary: i walked through the forest calmly, how did I get in a forest? I was walking home from school, but does it really matter? Not like my mom would care if I went missing, and I bet my brother would just laugh about, heck, he’d celebrate it. But still, I didn’t wanna die out here, it was cold, and dark, and.... wait, is that a light up ahead?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is simply a fanfic to make me happy, if you don’t lie it, then don’t read it. I didn’t right this to please anybody but myself, yes, this includes a bunch of my GHS oc’s, and even a fankid or two I made. Some characters might be out of character, but, I try my best. I write this to cope with the fact o hate my real life, and I always loved the thought of going to The hotel, and just, living there. Who cares if I would die? It makes me happy.

I wandered through the Forest calmly, the fog surrounding me cloaked my surroundings, obscuring everything from my vision. Where Was I? Wasn’t I just walking home from school? I knew I was, the weight of my backpack ached my back, causing me to sigh painfully. I hated my life, I hated my family, I hate everything.

I was in highschool, my second semester of freshman year. Every day just got tougher and tougher, not to mention my home life. My mom Insisted I live with her to only make things easier, which it did, but all she cared about was my grades and a clean house, and my Brother only cared for himself. For all they would care, I could die out here, and boom, one less mistake to deal with. My mom was even trying to force me into being basically a clone of her, except she wanted to be the most perfect and beautiful perfect "girl. god, I didn't even wanna be a girl, but knowing how transphobic she was, I wouldn't be able to come out to her, let alone transition.

I knew it was better this way, I just knew it. But I didn’t wanna die out here, it was cold, a dark, and I was horrified. The Dark was just creepy, and unnerving. I felt paranoia get the better of me and I started to walk faster, looking around and behind me. I soon after had to stop and I lost my breath. I didn’t like this at all, I could get kidnapped, or attacked by a wild animal.

How did I even get in a forest? Was there a skip in my memory? Las I remember, I was on my school bus in my way home from a school trip. It felt like it was all in a flash, my memory of what happened completely gone

That’s when I noticed something, a soft light shined up ahead, it felt warm and alluring. A started to walk again, this time slowly to not lose my breath as quick. As I approached the light, expecting it to be heaven or something, but the fog soon cleared as I grew closer, and I realized, it was a building.

The building would look abandoned, if it wasn’t for the light coming from the cracks I The door and the somewhat welcoming aura it held. Above the door were the words “Gregory’s House” scrawled out in big letters. Was this a hotel? It looked nice. But, my mom told me not to go into random buildings I find without her.

No, you know what, screw it. My moms a bitch anyways, plus, she’s not around, so I’m going into this building. Better to die in a house than outside a house.

I slowly approach the door of the place, it looked creepy and gave off a weird vibe. I quickly knock on the door out of habit, afraid it would be too loud. After a few minutes of no answer, I knocked louder, going from light taps to loud banging. I was quickly met with the door swinging open by a... Rat?

The creature that stood in front of me was around my height, maybe shorter, and wore human clothing but he was an anthropomorphic mouse or something, An old one at that.

”Oh! A new guest? How wonderful!” He said, stepping aside to let me in. I hesitantly stepped into the hotel, walking across the ground calmly. The place was definitely nicer on the inside, still dimly lit and creepy, but it wasn’t horrible. “What brings someone as young as you around here?” He asks Closing the door behind Me. 

“Oh, uh, I just, got lost, and it was getting late. I just happened to stumble upon here” I say, looking the the mouse, was that even true? Hell if I know, I lie all the time, at least that’s what my mom always said. The mouse laughs slightly and nods.

“Well I’ll bring you to a room then, and please, stay here as much as you want!” He said, chuckling slightly walking down A hallway. I follow him quickly as I look around, the halls, admiring the look.

I don’t know why, but, I liked this place, I felt safe here. “Now, here’s you room dear, make yourself at home!” He says as he opened the door to a room. I look into the room to see what I was dealing with, it was relatively small, and held only a wardrobe, a desk, and a bed, which was honestly a nice look to it. Really simple. Plus, it would help me concentrate when I’m doing project, like writing or drawing.

“Thank you mr.- uh-“ “just call me Gregory!” The mouse interrupted, closing the door behind me. I nodded as I backed up taking off my backpack as if shedding a heavy skin of shorts, and flopped down onto the bed. Sweet Jesus did my back hurt, holy hell. The bed wasn’t exactly comfy either, but it was better than a cot, which was my bed at home.

“Thank you, Gregory” I say sighing, rolling over to go to sleep, in the hopes that maybe I can sleep peacefully for once.


	2. Restless Night

I tried to sleep through the night, but something was off. I suddenly open my eyes in shock as I hear a horrible screeching from the room next door, it sounded like a dying cat. I sat in bed and stared at the wall, holding my chest slightly as the screeching continued. What was happening, what was going on, was someone dying?

Before I could get up out of bed to see what it was, if I even wanted to see that is. I heard Gregory slam the door open and scream at the creature to quiet down, before slamming the door shut again. What was that about, was the person in the room next to me hurt? Was it a mistake to enter this hotel. Why was there a guest practically screaming their lungs out.

I curled up in a ball as I began to tear up, I didn’t like the sudden loud noises, I never did. Not to mention I was now wide awake, completely restless because of this. I had trouble sleeping my whole life, due to my mental disorders, bad family life, and stress from, everything when I was back at home, heck, sleep was basically a foreign thing. But hey, I guess this is better than my mom yelling at me.

I jump at the sudden knock on my door, Which I could only assume is Gregory telling me what happened. I slowly got out of bed and walked over to the door And opening it, Wiping away any tears that might have tried to run down my face before slowly opening the doors, being met with, as expected, Gregory himself.

“Sorry about the noise dear. The resident in the room next to yours is quite restless.” H  
The old mouse said looking at me calmly, well, I guess he wasn’t in control of the resident really, but he could‘be at least put me in different Instead of one next to probably the noisiest resident.

“Eh, it’s... it’s alright, I guess. Not like I was sleeping or anything” I responded, rubbing my eyes slightly as I yawn. Great, now what was I supposed to do, maybe write or draw? There are some stories I’ve been meaning to get to. I’ve always liked writing, and I’ve wanted to be a writer, and share my stories with the world, and my friends.

“Well, is there anything I can do to make it up to you, maybe a midnight snack?” Gregory offered, chuckling slight. Well, I was hungry, and a snack would be nice at the moment to calm me down, hopefully. I nod as the mouse smiles at me before closing the door. Well, guess I just gotta wait, though, I am curious, who is the person next door, and why were they making those noises?

Questions, and thoughts, but for now, all I could really do is just, wait. Though maybe, I could peak into the room next door while I waited for the food Gregory was bringing me.

I wander out of my room quietly over to the room and stared at the door. It was a giant metal door and looked like it was locked up pretty tight. I gently place my hand on the door and leaned down to a keyhole, looking around the hallway for a second. The coast was clear.

I look through the keyhole and sigh, trying to see what was in there. From what I could tell, there was a cat like figure walking around the room, almost pacing. The figure was skinny, and not well fed, and I could see on glowing red eye peiring out form their head. Where was the other? Their face was stitched up tight, and they were hugging their stomach.

What could have happened to them to cause such a tragedy. Before I could think of anything else, they leaped at the door almost as if the saw me. Luckily, the door was there to stop him.

I stumble back onto the ground in fear, screaming slightly. Jesus fucking Christ, I almost had a heart attack because of that, maybe I shouldn’t be looking around the rooms, especially if someone is occupying the room. I just landed on the ground slightly, looking at the ceiling as I thought to myself, unaware of the person approaching from one end of the hallways.


End file.
